stick_empire_fan_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes of Old Saga
Introduction The Heroes United saga, retitled Heroes of Old Saga, is a saga originally started by Simsim40, the creator of this wiki. He planned 3 stories: The Incredible Mutt (Adapted by GAK16 into a trilogy), Blood Brothers (Remastered by SpoodermanAlwaysCan) and Silent Night (Remastered by SpoodermanAlwaysCan into a poem). Then, after these stories were made, he would have a final story with all the heroes fighting Medusa, where the story would be entitled Heroes United. After the adaptation of The Incredible Mutt and Silent Night, GAK16 decided to create a tribute saga to the wiki founder. Because it was not good to use a story title as a saga name, the saga was renamed Heroes of Old, recounting the tales of Mutt and The Blood Brothers. From what I could tell, Silent Night was supposed to be a Mutt Sequel, but it turned a bit dark. So, Silent Night will be readapted into an origin story for the main enemy of Heroes United. The Mutt story (Titled Tales of Mutts) will not be the same mutt as in The Incredible Mutt. This series will be before The Incredible Mutt and the rest of the trilogy, where Mutt, though spawned from a science experiment in the original story, will not be an ancient power passed down through generations of people, not just one family. This power is given to those ones with bravery. The Blood Brothers will have their story finished, and a final story will be completed as the final tribute to the users of old. The Blood Brothers and The Mutt of old are The Heroes of Old, from Simsim40's time. This will be his final "contribution" to the wiki till the end of time. This saga will be 4 stories only, with no short stories. This is The Heroes of Old saga, where heroes unite to fight one final enemy. Stories Tales of The Mutts This story will focus on multiple tales of previous people chosen to become The Mutt, both male and female. The Incredible Mutt: Team Zero will tie into this collection of stories in a sense that Wayne and Plac are the first time that the spirit has chosen more than one person to be The Mutt. The final story in this collection will recount the tale of Marvlov Tyrebgi, The Mutt in Heroes United. Blood Brothers This story will show a remastered version of Blood Brothers, which will have the same characters but a different plot. Due to the fact that The Blood Brothers naming the land they found Inamorta would cause dispute with more continents and other lands, as well as being cheesy to the finding America story, the story will be reworked so The Blood Brothers are citizens of Pertland, and eventually venture off on their own into the forbidden lands. This is a mistake, as all of their friends die. The brothers meet but Marclov Tyrebgi (The Mutt) and become friends with him as a terrible vision ring out in their heads with one word. The Silent Night This story will be the account of a terrible monster or monsters that lurk in the dunes of Inamorta. This story provides the true enemy this saga, and the plot for Heroes United. Heroes United This story will be the conclusion of the other three stories, where after the vision at the end of Blood Brothers, the trio sets out to the Dunes of Inamorta. When they get there, they face many trials in the Maze of Night, where they fight an ancient evil to save Inamorta.